


Was Here

by EllieGemini



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieGemini/pseuds/EllieGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot between Rachel Amber and Chloe Price at the junkyard hideout that features prominently in Life Is Strange's plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot related to my larger Life Is Strange fic "Turn This Way Now Or." It contains details that add to the overall story of that fic, but fall outside of its scope. As such it exists as a standalone piece that can be read with or without the other.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read my larger fic and left kudos and comments! I really appreciate the feedback and encouragement.

"I was trying to tell you about this dream I had."

"Right, and let's revisit that. But first we need to settle this," Rachel stated flatly, a serious look in her eyes. A tense moment passed between the two, grim looks exchanged. Finally, Rachel spoke. "Look. I'm beyond positive that Eskimo is offensive." She passed the bottle back, nodding at her own point.

Chloe, mouth open, hands up in the universal sign of 'what does that have to do with anything,' replied, "No shit, MENSA. I also heard the N word is out too, but you might wanna source me on that. Trying to think, and I'm pretty sure I just read that on Wikipedia." She took a swig, trying to look smoldering and cool, causing beer to run out the side of her mouth and on to her jacket.

"Oh very nice, Ms. Smartass!" Rachel laughed, pulling the bottle back with both hands. A brief tug of war later and Chloe relinquished her hold.

"Don't act like you weren't made completely aware that I was going to behave in a smartass fashion. You signed the forms at the outset of the friendship. I'm not liable!" Chloe donned her typical not-quite-aloof smile.

"You just want me to call you _my_ smartass again. Played this game before. Not gonna happen, Ms. Price," Rachel grabbed Chloe's hat, pulling it down across her eyes.

"Busted!" Chloe laughed, yanking the hat back up excitedly. "But it raises the point, what do we even call these damn things? Besides stupid," she asked, running the tip of her nose against Rachel's.

"For a girl who says that they're stupid all the time, you sure give me plenty of them," teased Rachel, kissing Chloe lightly before settling down between the train tracks to look up at the sky, view completely uninterrupted. Past their hideout in the junkyard everything was quiet, not even the sound of cars driving by.

"Yeah, well, if all we do is make out, I start feeling easy. And I'm not trying to make anyone think I'm a slut." Chloe grinned, laying down again next to her, the earth firm and cool.

Eyes closed, arms behind her head, Rachel asked, "So your genius solution to erase slutty feelings is Inuit kisses? That didn't sound like nonsense in your head? Seems like it should've."

And Chloe held up a hand, "OK, we never determined if that was fine to say, Ms. 'I Wish I Could Harm Nothing.'"

"I regret telling you that very much," Rachel said with a laugh, rolling to her side, the rail against her temple as she pressed her forehead against Chloe's.

A long, slow kiss later, Chloe put her arm on Rachel's waist and said, "If that's your biggest regret then I think you're doing fine. Personally, I think your biggest regret should be the offense you've done to the Native Alaskan people."

"Oh, that does sound right... Well, shit," Rachel frowned. "Damn, I kinda feel like I've been super offensive for a while then."

Pinching Rachel's cheeks, Chloe said, "Get over it, hippie. Everybody offends somebody sometime. Just use it as a chance to improve yourself."

"Oh my God! Are you a guidance counselor? I'm pretty sure I read that exact sentence in one of those Dr. Bill books that Joyce has all over your house."

And Chloe laid back, cheeks red. "OK, I'll just let you feel terrible next time. Good plan. All around."

"Aww look at the baby! She's feeling sad!" Rachel laughed, rolling over and straddling her hips across Chloe's.

"Stop. You're not being funny, dick," Chloe protested as she tried to lift Rachel off of her.

Locking hands and pressing down against her, Rachel beamed, "Oh, wow you been lifting! Look at those toned arms! Not so hard or you'll fling me out into the bay!" She faked a pout and shook her head, mouthing 'no no no' with sad eyes as Chloe struggled, failing to move her.

Face getting redder, Chloe grunted, "I am going to pull that heat damaged hair of yours if you don't get off me."

"Oh baby, please do! I made this birthday wish three years ago," Rachel grinned, leaning down and kissing Chloe's forehead, arms easily overpowering the girl beneath her.

Jerking free, Chloe shot her hand up and tugged hard, her fist full of Rachel's hair.

"Oww! Hey!" Rachel cried. 

"I warned you!" Chloe chided, standing and pulling just hard enough to get Rachel on her feet too. The pair stumbled over to the hillside next to the tracks before Rachel grabbed Chloe's hips and pushed her back to the ground.

Thudding against the grassy incline, Rachel landed on top of Chloe, yanking her hair free and gripping the girl's wrists hard against the ground. "Are you gonna apologize?"

Wind knocked out by the fall, Chloe wheezed, "You'll have to do more than play dominatrix if you want me to-"

"Oh, yeah? You know VERY well that I can get rougher than this!" Rachel interrupted, mouth open in gleeful disbelief, like a challenge had been offered.

And Chloe kicked hard, pushing her hips up. Useless. Rachel's thighs tight around her, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Say you're sorry," Rachel grinned, eyes brimming with energy and mischief.

Wrists starting to ache against Rachel's firm grip, Chloe lay back against the grass, letting her body go limp. "OK, I surrender. I'm not apologizing, but you win. So let me up, hippie."

Looking up, pretending to consider for a moment, Rachel began, "That wasn't much of-"

Rolling hard, Chloe pitched her onto her side and locked her legs around Rachel's knees, arms struggling in a tangle of muscle. Coming to rest after another failed half roll, Chloe breathing heavy, Rachel laughed.

"You are _so_ out of shape. Surprising, since you're as skinny as several drug addicts I know. How do you ever keep up with me?" Ending her sentence, Rachel put her lips firmly against Chloe's, rolling into her with one fluid motion.

Releasing hands, fingers down to Rachel's cheek, other hand on her waist, Chloe pulled Rachel in, forcing out words between the kisses. "Hey I- don't hear any- complaints about-"

"Shh!" Rachel said, her fingers sliding under Chloe's shirt, pulling it up and inside out as it came off, taking Chloe's hat with it. "Just shut up and enjoy the most stereotypical hookup ever."

"Out here?" Chloe asked, almost sarcastically. "I'd started to think we'd be stuck doing it in my truck bed forever."

Her own shirt halfway off, Rachel yanked it the rest of the way with an incredulous gape. "Hey! Again, one time!"

Leaning up, brushing hair out of the way, Chloe's lips running kisses down Rachel's neck, "Uh huh. So creative! Take me to prom next. We can drink out of a flask and have sex in the parking lot. Cross another wild location off our sexual bucket list." Her fingers found the clasp of Rachel's bra and unhooked it, her breasts warm and soft against Chloe's chest as they laid back against the grass.

"Good idea! Maybe after that we can get busted by Joyce in your bed again! Wasn't that fun?" Rachel's fingers unbuttoning jeans, she bit Chloe's lip lightly, a small squeak escaping. 

A breath passed and Chloe replied, "Whatever," lifting up her hips so Rachel could peel her jeans off, shoes coming with them. "Joyce has to come to grips with reality eventually. Seeing her daughter face down between some girl's legs is a lot easier way to send the message than having an awkward talk about it."

"Just some girl?" Rachel teased, pulling away from Chloe. "If that's all you're looking for, there are dozens of options aside from me," she put her hands across her breasts playfully, blocking Chloe as she reached up.

"Now look whose feelings are hurt! Loser. Get back down here."

So she did, body immediately back against Chloe. They kissed, hands in sensitive places, with teeth and nails to gently balance the equation. Blissful moments there in the sunlight, coincidentally matching panties, then purposefully matching lack thereof. All that separated them were Chloe's socks, growing as green as grass stains with every move. They moved. Fast. Slow. Still. Loud. Quiet. Silent.

In the distance, the rumble of a train approaching shook them from a blissful reverie, down in the grass, Rachel's head against Chloe's chest.

"We better get dressed. Lucky we didn't get busted again," Rachel sighed out happily, not moving from her position.

"Let em have the show. Your boobs are bigger, so they'll just be looking at you. I'm safe. Besides, I haven't had my stereotypical post-sex cigarette," Chloe wrapped Rachel in tight, not letting her move.

"Your call. I just hope your clothes aren't on the tracks. Not that it would add any more holes than they already have."

With a devious grin, Chloe asked, "Are you really gonna talk to me about holes right now?"

Reaching up, Rachel tugged Chloe's hair. "You are so crass!"

"I know what you like. Be honest with yourself, Rachel Amber."

Placing a kiss on Chloe's stomach, Rachel smiled, scooting herself up and wrapping her arms back around Chloe's thin frame.

Moments passed. The sun slowly sinking, rush of wind as the train roared by, its whistle blaring out ("Looking at your boobs. Just saying.") as it sped on, scattering their clothes beside it. They laughed together, neither getting up.

"So tell me your dream."

And Chloe frowned. "It's not very interesting. It's kind of... it's pretty lame, to be honest."

Rachel scoffed. "After all that buildup? You're unreal."

Chloe just laid there, eyes up at the sky.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I wanna tell you something then," Rachel said, tracing fingers down Chloe's bare stomach, her pelvis, her thigh.

"Who says I wanna hear it?" she teased, squirming at the touch.

"Then don't listen," Rachel cooed at her, low and quiet, as her fingers worked their way back up and in. Chloe tensed, her back arching, and Rachel spoke quietly in her ear.

"I had a dream. We were out on a lake. The water was frozen, and everything was cold. You walked out there on the ice like an endless mirror, and it was so smooth that when I looked down, I saw I was you. I looked up, and there you were. But you were me."

Rachel's hands moving steadily, lips against Chloe's ears just above whispering, her tone smooth, she pressed on. "You danced slowly, barefoot across the ice. It didn't break. But still you started sinking down into the water. I watched as your face went pale, and your arms were white. It didn't feel strange to watch myself. It felt fine. Everything felt fine."

Squirming, Chloe put her hand on the back of Rachel's head, fingers laced tight into her hair, nails from her other hand deep into her arm. Noises growing louder, Rachel placed a finger against Chloe's lips and kept going.

"Everything was very quiet, and I started to feel the ice on my feet. So I walked over to where you last were and I looked down. But all I could see was myself, dirty clothes and tattoos and blue hair. Myself as you. But you, as me, were gone. I got down on my knees and looked, so calmly, for the place where you'd gone. But I never found it. All I ever found was myself, dark eyes and blue hair, staring back up at myself endlessly from the mirror of the ice."

Chloe's stomach tensed and she started to moan out Rachel's name. But Rachel didn't stop, endless breath against her ear.

"Then I knew I was crying because I could see it. And I could feel it. The tears were warm, and I was starting to feel so cold. I thought if I stood, maybe I could go too, down to where you were. But it never happened. And I realized I was alone. The wind howled across the vast expanse, and there was nothing but me, nothing but Chloe Price."

Gasping, a loud, final moan escaped Chloe's lips, and her toes curled hard, muscles rigid, then relaxed. She breathed hard, almost distressed, as Rachel's fingers slowed and caressed softly.

"What the _fuck_ ," Chloe exhaled, face flush as she turned to look at Rachel. "What's with the weird fucking dream shit while your fingers are in me?!"

"There has to be a better way to say that. A little class go-"

"A little class? What the fuck? That was really fucked up, Rachel!" Chloe pushed on Rachel's hips.

"Aww, baby girl. I was just talking. And it doesn't seemed to have caused any real setbacks in the ultimate goal, right?" Rachel smiled, a gentle look on her face as she leaned in to kiss Chloe.

“Whoa. Pause,” a hand between them, Chloe furrowed her brow.

There was a small gap, and something seemed to dawn on Rachel. “Oh my God. Chloe, hey. I wasn’t trying to- look, I didn’t even think of it that way. I’m sorry. It was just a dream, OK? We pretend they mean shit, but they don’t.”

Muttering, Chloe laid back. “You think they do.”

Leaning over her, concerned eyes focused, Rachel replied, “Yeah well, I think a lot of dumb shit that you don’t agree with anyway. I was just telling you a dream I had that was freaky while we got freaky. I thought you would appreciate it at least on that level!”

Trying not to smile, Chloe shot her a glance. “Well, I will give you points for that. Just, more sensitivity in the future? Jesus. I can’t believe I’m even talking right now. Bring that train back, I’m gonna let it crush me to atone for my sappy bullshit sins.”

“Tell you what, we both can make sappy sins today. Here’s my apology.” Reaching up, she took one of her earrings off- a gaudy, deep blue feather.

“Oh my god, don’t even,” Chloe groaned as Rachel removed one of her studs and hung the feather on her ear. “These things are not me at all. Why don’t you get me some shitty fake jade jewelry to wear with it. We can offend another native culture.”

But Rachel just smiled. “Whatever. Now we match. Plus, I know a secret.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘and?’

“You’re gonna wear that thing forever.”

Again Chloe groaned. “How do you know I’m not just gonna take it off and shove it into a box full of old drug paraphernalia? Watch, I’ll take the first step.”

Hand reaching up, just shy of the earring, Rachel grabbed Chloe’s arm. Pinning it back against the ground, she leaned in and kissed her. Then, almost silently, she whispered, “I’ll never let you.”


End file.
